chem230fandomcom-20200215-history
Lithium Resources
'Lithium' A soft silvery reactive metal, the lightest solid element, used in batteries and certain alloys, compounds of which are used in lubricants, glass, ceramics and drugs for treating certain psychiatric disorders.(symbol Li, atomic number 3) [ from Greek lithos stone.] (1) Where Does Lithium Come From? Lithium can be found in 5 different continents. South America claims 48% of the world's Lithium reserves. With less than half of South America's amount of Lithium, Australasia (Australia and the surrounding islands) comes in next with 23% of the world's lithium reserves. North American comes in a close third with 20% of the world's Lithium. Europe and Africa trail in with 6% and 3% respectively. Lithium is not found naturally in its elemental state, instead it is found in minerals known as spodumene (LiAl(SiO3)2) or petalite/castorite (LiAlSi4O10) and in salt water. Lithium Extraction from Mineral Form #The minierals containing Lithium are heated up to 1200K. #The minerals are then easily crumbled at this temperature. #The minerals are combined with sulfuric acid and sodium carbonate which causes the Aluminum and Iron to precipitate from the ore. #Sodium carbonate is added to the Lithium products which causes the Lithium to precipitate out in the form of Lithium carbonate. #Hydorchloric acid is added to the Lithium carbonate to form Lithium chloride.(4) Lithium Extraction from Brine Lithium can also be obtained by evaporation: Uses for Lithium There are eight main technologies that lithium and lithium compounds are used for: 1. Ceramics/Glass: Lithium oxide is used for processing silica. It reduces the melting point and viscosity of the material, which produces glaze that is used in ovenware. 2. Batteries: Lithium is used in lithium-ion batteries because it has a high electrochemical potential and a single cell can generate 3 volts, as compared to other elements such as zinc-carbon cells which can only generate 1.5 volts. 3. Grease: When lithium hydroxide is heated with a fat, a soap made of lithium stearate is produced. This soap is used to thicken oils and to manufacture all-purpose, high-temperature lubricating greases. 4. Castings: Metallic lithium aids the fusing of metals during welding and soldering and prevents oxides from forming by absorbing impurities. Alloys of lithium with aluminium, cadmium, copper and manganese are used to make high-performance aircraft parts. Some lithium compounds are also used as oxidizers in red fireworks and flares. 5. Air Treatment: Lithium hydroxide and lithium peroxide are used for carbon dioxide removal and air purification in confined areas, such as aboard spacecraft and submarines. The use of lithium peroxide also releases oxygen gas, so it is used to produce oxygen in these confined areas as well. 6. Polymers: Alkyl lithium compounds are used as catalysts in the polymer industry. Lithium metal and alkyl halides are used to prepare organolithium compounds, which are used as strong bases for the production of fine chemicals and for the formation of carbon-carbon bonds in organic synthesis. 7. Aluminum: Metallic lithium and lithium aluminum hydride are used as high energy additives to rocket propellants, which are utilized by the military. 8. Drugs: The standard medications used in the treatment of bipolar disorder are lithium compounds. It is also thought that lithium salts may help treat related disorders, such as schizoaffective disorder and cyclic major depression. (2) Supply and Demand The two main sources of Lithium are: ● Brine lakes and salt pans which produce the soluble salts Lithium carbonate and Lithium chloride. ● A hard mineral called spodumene, which is a silicate or glass of Lithium and Aluminium. The main producers of Lithium from brine are Argentina, Chile, and more recently, Bolivia. Australia is the main producer of spodumene. The U.S. has one main source of Lithium brine in Nevada, and a small amount is put back into the market through recycling. Significant apparent consumption of Lithium in the U.S. began in the 1950s, peaked in 1974, and has shown a slightly decreasing trend since 1974. In recent years, there has been a slight increase in consumption due to advances in technology that used Lithium batteries. It is forecast that if the production of hybrid and electric cars takes off, Lithium demand will spike.(11) The Future of Lithium It is expected that lithium batteries will be mass produced in the near future for hybrid, plug-in hybrid and electric vehicles using lithium batteries. The major automotive manufacturers which present the greatest potential for lithium demand are Toyota, Honda, Nissan, Renault, BYD, Mitsubishi, Hyundai, Ford, Chevrolet and GM. (7) The United States Geological Survey predicts that the reserves contain 10 million tons of lithium. Energy expert Nick Butcher calculates that at current extraction rates, we have enough known reserves to last 300 years. (9) Sources (1)"lithium." Chambers 21st Century Dictionary. London: Chambers Harrap, 2001.Credo Reference. Web. 22 April 2013. (2) "Lithium." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 20 Apr. 2013. Web. 20 Apr. 2013. (3) "About Lithium: A Vital Component of the Electron Economy." Australian Lithium. N.p., n.d. Web. 22 Apr. 2013 (4)"Chemistry of Lithium - ChemWiki." Chemistry of Lithium - ChemWiki. N.p., n.d. Web. 22 Apr. 2013. (5) "Spodumene." : Used as a Lithium Source Mineral and as a Gemstone. N.p., n.d. Web. 22 Apr. 2013. (6) Cyberchemist. "Lithium Flame Color 2." Flickr. Yahoo!, 05 Oct. 2007. Web. 22 Apr. 2013. (7) "Lithium." Lithium. N.p., n.d. Web. 22 Apr. 2013. (8) "What Is the Plug-in Electric Vehicle Credit?" HowStuffWorks. N.p., n.d. Web. 22 Apr. 2013. (9) "Peak Lithium: Death Blow For Electric Cars?" - Seeking Alpha. N.p., n.d. Web. 22 Apr. 2013. (10) "Lithium Facts" New World Resource, N.p., N.p. Web. 24 Apr. 2013. (11) " The Trouble with Lithium" Meridian National Research, December 2006. EV World. Web. 24 Apr. 2013 (12) "Lithium Demand Forecast" Tru Group, N.p., N.p. Web. 24 Apr. 2013. Category:Sources